


Of All the People That I’ve Loved, You’re My Favorite

by TheLastWhiteRose



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff and Angst, M/M, OOC, Pining, Requited Love, They’re stupidly in love and you can’t tell me otherwise, but like very little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastWhiteRose/pseuds/TheLastWhiteRose
Summary: “Penny for your thoughts?” Alec asks, and that’s another reason why Magnus loves him, for his ability to sense whenever something’s bothering him.“It’s nothing, really, just…” Magnus gazes up at him, trailing his fingers down Alec’s defined jaw. “You are so unbelievably breathtaking.”





	Of All the People That I’ve Loved, You’re My Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> First off, this takes place around book 4, right after the newest installment (which, if you haven’t read, is fucking fantastic). I’m a huge nerd for The Mortal Instruments, especially for Malec, so I want to write more for them.

Alec is unlike any lover Magnus has ever had. It’s not the fact that he’s a man; he’s had those, and plenty of them at that. It’s also not the fact that he’s a Shadowhunter. Dozens of the Nephilim have offered their ‘services’, in the same impetuous and self-righteous tone that they used whenever handling Downworlders. Magnus would be a liar if he said he hadn’t given into temptation once or twice, though it always led to the bitter taste of regret afterwards.

Alec is different. Every time Magnus indulges in him, it is as if he is assuaging an unquenchable thirst. It’s his nature, the way he holds himself. Never before has Magnus seen a Shadowhunter so gentle, so inherently kind, yet still possess all the grace and strength expected of a child of the Angel. The same muscular arms and strong thighs that have hacked demons to pieces have also cradled werewolf children, fed young faeries, wiped tears from Magnus’ eyes. It’s astonishing that someone so intrinsically good, so innately pure and wholesome could ever love the child of their sworn enemy. 

Even now, tucked under Alec’s arm, tracing his finger along the various runes engraved onto his skin, Magnus can’t help but wonder if this is an elaborate ruse, concocted by the Shadowhunters in order to secure his undying support in the upcoming war. He wouldn’t be surprised; it wouldn’t be the first time he’s been deceived by the children of Raziel, but when Alec turns to him, blue eyes full of mirth and love, Magnus decides he doesn’t mind being duped, so long as he is allowed to savor this moment.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Alec asks, and that’s another reason why Magnus loves him, for his ability to sense whenever something’s bothering him. 

“It’s nothing, really, just…” Magnus gazes up at him, trailing his fingers down Alec’s defined jaw. “You are so unbelievably breathtaking.”

That gets a blush out of him, and Alec buries his head in Magnus’ hair to hide his face. It’s adorable, and Magnus has to coax Alec out with a kiss in order to stare some more at his attractive face. Not for the first time, he wonders how anyone could ever look at Jace first. Jace stood out like glitter in a nightclub, everywhere and nowhere at all, captivating all the same. Alec was his antithesis, with his jet black hair and brilliant blue eyes. He was the silver to Jace’s gold, the moon to his sun, equally as beautiful, but overlooked so often that it tore at Magnus’ heart that so little people realized it. 

He holds Alec closer to make up for the years of neglect, of being cast in Jace’s (admittedly tremendous) shadow. Alec huffs at that, brushing back a lock of Magnus’ unruly hair and allowing himself to be swept up in his tight embrace. When Alec’s breaths slow and his breathing becomes deeper, Magnus takes one more look at him, as if to confirm his thoughts.

Alec is truly different from any of the lovers Magnus has had. After all, he’s the one he loves the most.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
